It’s called Life, or so they tell me…
by kung fu kit
Summary: team 7 and co are in university. it's not as easy as it first seems, work is hard, cooking for yourself is hard, getting a girl is damn near impossible. twisted humour, based on sasukenaruto Friendship (NO YAOI), AU, OOC sasuhina narusaku rated for langua
1. allow me to explain

I guess there's a lot more to tell you than 'this is Sasuke and this is Naruto'. It's more complex, _they_ are more complex. Sasuke and Naruto, both Konoha University's leading students. People make the mistake of judging them before they get to know both boys. They're best friends, though it might not show. Sasuke, he's serious, hardworking, aloof and _damn_ is he sweet on the eyes. Don't get me wrong, Naruto is no sore sight, but they're both gorgeous in separate ways. I'm sorry, but no one can talk about either of them seriously without mentioning their looks.

Sasuke has the tall dark haired pale skin chiselled looks. He's lithe, smart, sharp and perfect. His eyes, wow, they're a shade of grey so dark they're almost black. It's almost freaky. Nothing like Naruto's eyes; the brightest blue I ever saw, I swear he has glitter in his eyes, but I suspect he gets that from the after effect of his smile.

Naruto is just as tall, but not as lanky as Sasuke, he's still lithe but built a little bigger. Golden blond hair and tan skin, he's exotic. Rough, quick witted, loud and perfectly flawed; that's our Naruto. Put simply, they're both hot, but Sasuke is cool and Naruto has a cute quality about him.

It amazing how two boys so different could possibly stand being around each other. Their opinions differ about everything from A-Z.

Sasuke, being one of the two heirs to the Uchiha financial empire is a business major. I think I could imagine him in a suit… fine maybe not yet; he still has a wild side, courtesy of Naruto. I've heard a few rumours that Sasuke actually wanted to follow a more artistic future, hell know, he learnt to play the guitar (and the flute but I don't think many people know that) as if it was something as essential as walking. I've seen some of the sketches he draws too, he should have been a _mangaka_ that one. But it's well known that he's pushed around by his father, who always talks about Sasuke's older brother and how wonderful he is and how Sasuke should aspire to be just like him. It wouldn't be so bad if Sasuke acted like a normal teenager, ignored this and just bitched about it to his friends, but no… Sasuke actually idolises his older brother, so he aspires to be like him, even if it means he has to sacrifice his own true passions. His older brother Itachi is currently running the business.

Naruto on the hand is a medical major… yes you did hear me right. Naruto, the joker, the scruffy, mad, loud mouthed, blonde bum wants to be a paediatrician. And it seems that nothing will stop him. He's determined and though it doesn't show he's just as clever as Sasuke in his field. Most importantly, he's good with kids. I suppose it's that that makes Naruto start on Sasuke so much; he knows that he's just as good, but people fail to acknowledge that in him. Naruto wasn't the most popular kid in town as a child but that's beside the point. He's more than popular now, and if Sasuke could acknowledge him, (secretly I think) others could learn to accept him. Slowly they learnt to love him too.

Aw it's so sweet isn't it? Like something out of a storybook.

There are a few things they do agree on though, Music for one. A kind of Indie rock I suppose. I dunno it's not my thing. But while Sasuke plays the guitar, Naruto has this throaty voice that makes you weak at the knees. Kind of like Kristian Leontiou… beautiful voice beautiful playing, they're perfect combination when the pair of them can be bothered.

So where did they meet? In kindergarten of course. All the children in Konoha kindergarten were put into teams so they could bond with two other members in their classes. They worked together and when they moved up to school they were assessed in their groups. Sasuke and Naruto were the two boys in team 7's three man team.

Who's the third member?

That'd be me, Haruno Sakura.

kweh

AN: before anyone flames me, or complains about this, I'll explain a few things here. Yes, completely and utterly AU and major OOC-ness. Don't worry I'll keep the initial character bases, but Sasuke isn't as cold simply because he doesn't have the murder of his clan to make him brood y'know?

I'm also aware that Naruto doesn't seem like a doctor type, but I wanted to go for a change, in the anime he's not a medic nin, but he is extremely good with children if you notice, he has a charm with them and they seem to love him right back.

Sasuke as an artist, it's the way I see him. He's always portrayed with instruments and all. So I thought it worked. Naruto doesn't seem like the type to be able to draw or play instruments, but his voice, could have developed lol. The reference to kristian Leontiou, that's just my own obsession with his music and his voice right now. You'll see soon cause I'm doing a series of song-fics too soon.

Sakura is narrating so if you want to hear more about her, wait a while, she'll step into light later.

Note, all the other genins will play big parts too, but you know how it goes, the focus is always on team 7 (and a little more on the hyuuga siblings cause I like em loads)

So I hope you like so far, read review and comment please


	2. so this is life?

AU. Everyone is in uni, and things aren't quite the way they are in the Naruto world. They're pretty much all friendly and most of them live in the same flat in dorms, don't worry the Sasuke and Naruto rivalry is still present, with a twist of sorts. But uni aint no pushover and our characters will soon discover the obstacles they face. (Some pairings later on… sasu/hina naru/saku definite, others subject to my moods…

WARNING: very very very foul language.

But the main focus of this fic is the Sasuke and Naruto friendship…. I stress on FRIENDSHIP…

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its character's are property of Kishimoto Masashi.

Thank you soooo much lilac, wayfarer-redemption, Xoni newcomer, Quile, SSJ4 sailor menz and surreal for reviewing. Love you guys.

O o o o O

The day started as most of them had tended to over the past month, but louder. There was a muffled groan and a clatter from the next bedroom and a succession of yelps and curses. Sasuke buried his head into his pillow and begged what god there was to curse Naruto with dumbness and immobility. The dull ache in his head wasn't going to be remedied by Naruto's racket. He was undoubtedly stumbling out of bed dropping various items off his desk creating a larger clutter on the already cluttered floor and tripping over upturned sharp objects and plugs. It was amazing that he still managed to get up early though, even earlier than Sasuke, Naruto was a natural alarm clock. But that meant he'd spend ages in the shower.

_Thank god for en suite bedrooms_

Sasuke raised his head as Naruto's bathroom door slammed shut and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table through squinted eyes.

7.50am

_Shit_

Naruto was _usually_ up at stupidly early hours for god knows what reason and woke Sasuke up in the process. This was of course unless they been out drin…

_Double shit_

Last night had been a blur, now that he was concentrating he noticed he was still fully dressed and his clothes smelt strongly of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Yeah, it all came rushing back then… he shot up on his bed, sitting up so fast you'd not have seen the movement.

_Bad idea_

The dull ache was now sharp and he knew if it had any content, his stomach would have introduced his last meal to his bed sheets. Sasuke got out of bed slowly to stop his wardrobe and desk from overlapping in his vision and made his way to his bathroom. Peeling his stale clothes off, Sasuke stepped into the shower and tried to wash the stench of the nightclub from his body.

Student lifestyles… great aren't they?

o o o

"It was _not _my fault. It was _not_ my idea to go there and was _certainly not_ my idea to drink so damn much." Naruto insisted as he and Sasuke made their way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah because I forced the alcohol down your throat…" Sasuke retorted darkly.

"I wouldn't put it past you bastard."

"Maybe I ought to force a gag down your throat, and then maybe the entire campus might get some peace." Sasuke suggested pleasantly, a menacing light behind his dark eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto grinned. Sasuke would have returned the grin but snorted lightly instead with a small smirk spreading across his lips. The two had known each other long enough to be able to decipher each other's moods through expressions. Though Naruto knew they were both to blame and Sasuke knew that Naruto was just denying it to wind him up, they'd humour each other with the arguments. It was always like that. Verbal abuse _was_ their way of bonding, but it'd diminish as soon as it had started most of the time. Most people just didn't understand.

Of course sometimes they'd actually get into real arguments; well actually they got into real arguments a lot. And they'd usually only be broken up when Sakura threatened to humiliate them publicly by thrashing them, which they knew she could do because they'd never raise a hand against her. The workings of Team 7…

They entered the cafeteria shortly after, while the light-hearted banter continued, and made their way to the tables that they usually occupied. A lot of their group was already seated and they joined them quietly. (Well… Sasuke joined them quietly while Naruto continued to curse Sasuke for his splitting headache; which had been caused by the excessive drinking and yelling of Naruto's lecturer for making it into his lecture late.)

"Hey guys, get up ok this morning?" Sakura asked with a mischievous smirk. Sakura was the sensible one of the three of them; she drank minimally as opposed to Naruto, Sasuke and probably the rest of the guys in their group who had drunk as much as they could get their hands on. Granted Sasuke wasn't always quite _that_ prone to drinking in mass quantities, but last night, he'd been depressed over his father's ranting again. So naturally he did what every depressed teen did… he got pissed. He could still feel the burning in his throat from having thrown up so much in the street outside the bar… why did he never learn his lesson? He was the only one that ever got affected that badly after drinking. None of the other guys felt quite as rough not even Naruto.

So when Sakura faced them looking as chirpy as ever, smiling as if the world couldn't be a happier brighter place, with a glow to her smile, Sasuke growled inwardly and ignored her, letting his forehead slam into the table as he sat down next to a currently snoozing Shikamaru. The others in the group quietened in talking momentarily stealing a glance in Sasuke's direction before resuming in conversation, Shikamaru who was un-phased by the collision of Sasuke's head and the table continued to sleep. Naruto on the other hand sat down opposite Sakura and offered her his middle finger with a sarcastic grin. This only caused her to laugh heartily and shake her head.

"You should have listened to me in the first place. Drinking will not solve anything."

"One day, when you get drunk and realise the glory of legless-ness, you might just change your mind." Naruto said in a 'matter of fact' manner. "It's worth the hang over." He lied just to look brave. Sasuke snorted and lifted his head up off the table, rubbing his head, wishing he hadn't let gravity land it so heavily on the table. Damn he needed aspirin or some paracetamol(1)…

"A-re you ok Naruto, Sasuke?" Hinata's voice came from across the table where she sat on Sakura's left. Her blank eyes were worried for the both of them but she kept them facing down. Those who didn't know her wrote her off as weird and a freak, anyone who was looking to get their ass kicked did anyway.

Hinata, like all of her family, has blank eyes, no visible pupils, no visible irises, just glassy pearly orbs that varied slightly lilac or pale blue tints in the light. That freaked most people out and damaged her self confidence heavily. Not many people knew how it affected her but Naruto noticed the way she'd shy away from people because if it. No matter though, because he could see past that, in fact he thought her eyes were cool. Anyone that dared tease her about her eyes usually got something broken courtesy of Himself, Sakura, Ino or Kiba. The others didn't need to do anything because Naruto was usually quick enough.

Sasuke didn't talk to Hinata much; well he didn't talk to _anyone_ much. If he were perfectly honest, he was the least active member in their group, possibly with the exception of Shino. Sasuke hardly knew the others save Naruto and Sakura. He got along with Shikamaru, when the guy could be bothered to talk seriously. But Naruto had constantly been getting into trouble with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba when they'd been in school, so they were all well acquainted; Sasuke had been an obedient child, far too straight-laced apparently. Sakura and Ino had been best friends since forever and Hinata had attended Ino's mother's ikebana class so they'd bonded together thus forming a warm friendship between all three girls. But his relationship with the shy girl was very minimal. They spoke only when necessary and often borrowed notes in business but besides that there was little they spoke of.

"Nothing a good coffee won't fix thanks Hinata." Naruto said brightly, crying inside at the splitting head ache. Sasuke raised a hand waving it off absently. Hinata ignored both brave faces knowing neither would ever ask for a remedy, and produced a flask from her rucksack. Using two plastic cups from the café she poured out some suspicious looking dark brown liquid and passed one each to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto sniffed it suspiciously and Sasuke just stared at it and then at Hinata.

"Trust me it works." Kiba said and pulled up a chair at the end of the table. "Don't ask what's in it, but it's a heaven send."

"You had better not be lying to me, 'cause if you are I'll rip you a new one…" Sasuke muttered and downed the funky smelling concoction in the plastic cup.

_Oh hell no_

That tasted _baaad_. _Really_ bad. But it wasn't settling too badly in the stomach. Naruto almost spat it out but the years of getting into numerous fights with various people, mostly Sasuke, had taught him that Hinata was the best when it came to cures. She made the best creams for cuts and sores, herbal teas for colds and flues andeven drinks that eased the madness known to all the boys as Ino's PMS. Calming Ino at _that_ time of the month was a damn miracle. He thanked Hinata genuinely and pushed the cup away.

Sasuke too had heard of Hinata's Miracle cures, but he'd never needed them. Sasuke only had one flaw to his immune system and that was alcohol, not even the fights with Naruto got him cut up, just bruised badly. He didn't get hung over on a regular basis so he never needed the remedies. He almost gagged when the drink touched his tongue but he forced it down and with all the dignity in his soul he put the cup down and clamped his mouth shut in case it decided to come back up.

"Ha, Sasuke, can't even take that?" Naruto grinned, flashing his trademark grin.

"Tch…" He didn't feel like elaborating his response.

"What? You been fed so sweetly all your life, does a little bitterness shrivel up your tongue bastard?" he teased.

"Whatever you dope…"

"Don't even have the will to talk back; you've been brought up soft, pretty boy." The use of the insult made a little of his annoyance flare and Sasuke growled dangerously.

"Fuck off _kitsune_." He retorted tiredly. Naruto shut up at the use of his nickname. Sasuke didn't often use his nickname when he did he was either deadly serious or having a laugh, the latter being incredibly rare. Naruto backed off; contrary to popular belief he didn't live solely to annoy Sasuke, which was just an amusement. Cutting the boy a bit of slack, only because of his current family troubles, Naruto handed him a book out of his bag.

"You wanted to borrow this." He said and turned to listen in on Sakura and Ino's conversation. Sasuke nodded and took the text book.

Ah peace. It'd only last so long though.

It just so happened, that being one of the most sought out males in the university, and possibly the village, was not quite as beneficial to Sasuke as one may originally have thought. Girls fell about his feet in the scores. Ok they didn't actually, but they admired him greatly. Valentines Day was a horror and pocky day too… his birthday also filled with random useless crap from admirers. Naruto loved the attention he got but Sasuke didn't. He just wanted _one_ nice girl that wasn't obsessive, sweet kind and liked him for who he was bitterness and all... What he hated the most were the occasional jealous boyfriends. There were the rare few that had the nerve and stupidity to try and get Sasuke to 'back off' their girlfriends ignoring the fact that it was the other way round and Sasuke was the one being chased after. There were fights, rare, messy but Sasuke always won. He was after all, a master of karate, judo, kendo, Ninjutsu, aikido and countless other martial arts. Today seemed to be a day where one rowdy boy was looking to get his face rearranged. He must have heard Sasuke and Naruto arguing because when he called out to him, he addressed him by a much forbidden nick name that was allowed only to two people.

"Yo pretty boy."

Oh dear

Sasuke was not a happy bunny. Not happy at all.

"Yeah Uchiha, I'm talking to you. You might think that just because you're from a high family you can get away with anything? Let's see if you're so hot, I'll take you on right here right now." He said drawing a silence in the room. "Let's see what all the fuss about the Uchiha is, you don't look so great to me, you and that pussy with you." He said motioning towards Naruto.

Sasuke really couldn't be bothered but people were watching and he'd look like a coward if he backed down from this obvious challenge.

_Damn that male pride_

"…" Sasuke turned around to look at the boy that had insulted him and his friend. This would be good, a good chance to vent his anger and frustration. His latest argument with his father, the hang over all directed at this punk who thought he could handle a beating from the Uchiha. Sasuke got up despite Sakura's hushed protests and slid his chair back to approach the punk. He would have given him a good dosage of the Uchiha glare that was rumoured to paralyse people in fear but Naruto was already up and facing his challenger.

"Hey Sasuke, did this guy just call you pretty boy?" He was peering into the guy's face, inches away from their noses touching. Sasuke fought the urge to smile. He and Naruto fought but there was an understanding between them… sure he would have liked to pummel the guy himself, but Naruto had more dramatic flair…

"Yeah I think he did."

"Did this fuckwit just call _me_ a pussy?"

"Yeah…"

"Good then I didn't mishear. Cause I think this half brained fuck is in dire need of educating." He grinned. Said challenger sneered at Naruto and one may have suspected that he would have retorted, but never got the chance, because Naruto's fist had found its way on a collision course for the face before him. It was a good punch, and sent the punk flying clear over two tables…

_Two tables! _

Yeah Naruto had dramatic flair... and a power punch. The kid's friends would have rushed to help him up but none of them were fast enough because Naruto was already atop him, his foot grinding into his face.

"Lesson one fuckwit; you don't call Sasuke pretty boy." He punched the kid in the gut.

"Lesson two; you don't call _me_ a pussy." He punched him again.

"Lesson three; no body fights with the Uchiha, he's _my_ punch bag." Another punch. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the last comment.

Losing his interest Naruto moved away from him and settled back at the table. The punk's friends finally went over to him to help him up as he staggered wiping the gushing blood from his face. None of them dared to go after Naruto, casting disgusted and angry glances his way instead. Sasuke picked up a salt shaker from a nearby table and threw it at a guy who had muttered abusive curses under his breath at Naruto. The salt shaker smashed on his head from sheer impact and the salt seeped into the wound causing him to shriek.

"Watch your mouth." Sasuke said calmly and turned away. Glancing at Naruto, Sasuke picked up his things and jerked his head towards the door. "Before security decides to step in." he muttered. Naruto grinned and followed Sasuke out, waving goodbye to the rest of their group.

Shame, they wouldn't be eating there for a good week…

o o o

(1) Paracetamol is a pain killer. Perfectly legal… at least it is in the UK (I don't know about elsewhere) not many people know what it is I thought I'd leave a note just in case.

**Author's note**

I was pleased with the beginning of this chapter and then it got crap. Sorry (T.T) I dunno the fight just didn't turn out the way I had imagined it in my head.

Ok I think I'm going to need to explain a few more things, the relationships in team seven have been changed slightly. Sakura fawning over Sasuke and Naruto over Sakura does not happen anymore. Reasons for this is one, they're all older, nineteen to be exact (Sakura is only 18, her birthday is coming up… maybe I might plan something for that…hmmm) and if this did happen when they were thirteen, they grew out of it. Sakura DID fancy the pants off Sasuke, but that's in the past. She's grown to love him differently, because it didn't work out (elaborate on that later too.) Naruto still loves Sakura, but he's not as persistent. He's gasp grown up.

Despite the lack supernatural things I decided to keep the Hyuuga (and Uchiha) eye appearances in the fic. They have no significance, but the characters just aren't the same if they're changed too much. You can't just give the Hyuuga's normal eyes… its silly ness. The same way the Uchiha Sharingan eyes can't be ignored hint hint but allow me to clearly explain that there is not special trait to these eye abilities. All people in this universe are as normal as people are in this world we live in. no Ninjutsu, no demons and no super ninja abilities… sorry

In response to SSJ's question about Itachi. Err, he's waaay OOC in this. Actually it depends on how you see it, in a way he's not. He's going to be the brother that he used to be for Sasuke before he turned homicidal. Nice caring and botherly. Don't get me wrong he's still gonna show it in a bitchy way…. Uchiha's don't love… it's tough love

Also; I'm extremely biased. Even though this isn't based solely on him, I write a lot in Sasuke's POV, I don't know why but there is a feel about this fic so far, in which I can't yet write completely in Naruto's POV. I think it all depends on the current event, and seeing as right now it's about Sasuke and his hang over and the fight involving him and his family troubles, it's easier to look at things from his eyes. But worry not, I'll take a lot of POV's during the course of this fic. Sasuke's Naruto's Sakura's Hinata's and even Neji's. Finally, no they're not old enough to drink, the drinking age in japan is 20, but i think sasuke could pull it off along with shikamaru, they'd probably buy drinks for the others. or they'd fake it... hell know's i dont think of these things.

well then, enjoy and review pleeeease


	3. it's bad in a good way

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is property of Kishimoto Masashi.

Notes: despite the description and genre specification, this chapter is not general… and humour is minimum. For this chapter at least. The content (mostly for the second part) is more serious. Errr also this chapter explains a little more about the past rather than the continuation of the fic, that'll come in the next chapter after this. So then read on all

EDITED: nothing major, I put in a break at the change in POV as it confused some people. And changed my spelling mistake of Nee-san to Nii-san… I spelt it phonetically without thinking :S)

O o O

Hinata had woken up this morning well aware the state her male friends would be in at Uni today. So she'd gotten up early in order to mix up a hang over cure. Throwing the ingredients into a blender she mixed it up and poured it into a flask before securing the screw top lid. Just as she'd put the flask away in her knapsack the kitchen door opened and a groggy Ten-Ten trudged in mumbling a 'good morning'.

Hinata was living in university dorms and she shared her six people flat with her old school team, Kiba and Shino, along with her cousin Neji and his friends Ten-ten and Lee who were in the second year. Hinata replied politely and continued getting a small lunch packed for the day. She didn't like to eat cafeteria food all the time, plus making her own food kept her occupied and saved her the money. Not that she really needed more money, it was just an unconscious act to use no more than necessary, and her family were rich enough so that she'd never have to cook in her life but… she liked doing things for herself. Bidding Ten-ten goodbye, Hinata exited the communal kitchen and went back to her own room to check for any books she might need for her lectures. When she was finally satisfied that she had everything that she needed she set off for her morning lectures.

It was a routine by now, everything that she did… a little too monotonous. Hinata would have liked a little change… that was if it didn't scare the shit out of her. Entering the lecture theatre she sat at the back, like she always did and took down her notes neatly and carefully. Hinata's main problem was her confidence. She wasn't assertive and often got pushed around, doing things she didn't want to, she never got the chance to do things she did want to. Hinata wasn't stupid and she had the capacity to become great. But for the heir of the Hyuuga clan's family business… she was often pressured. Hinata would have been in the top ranks of her classes, all her grades were perfect… save the presentations. People, public places, public speaking; she couldn't do it and it was her failing. It was what had allowed her younger sister to surpass her in national tests.

Hinata was a normal girl only around people she'd known a very long time, that didn't list many people. Her cousin Neji was one. He was as good as a brother to her and she felt the most comfortable around him. Her little sister, Kiba and Shino, her old class mates, Sakura, Ino, sometimes Sasuke and finally Naruto. They were the only people she could talk to without stuttering. Even her parents would never hear her say a single sentence without irregular intervals.

Hinata's lips stretched slightly out into a smile as she noticed Sasuke stalking into the lecture theatre late. He found his way to the seat beside hers as usual and sat down. The lecturer didn't notice and Sasuke sat up trying his best to pay attention. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his hair a spiky mess. He looked ruffled. She expected Naruto was in a similar state. The thought of him made her smile even more and a light blush rose to her cheeks. Sasuke must have noticed her attention on him because he turned his head towards her and raised a brow quizzically. Hinata knew Sasuke, but only because of Naruto and the fact that they were doing the same degree. They didn't talk, they had that in common, they shared notes and sat next to each other because they were acquainted but that was it. Hinata supposed she should know more about him. He was Uchiha after all, and the Uchiha businesses were tied in very closely with the Hyuuga's. If that wasn't enough, technically they'd known of each other since they'd been four but…

Oh well, shit happens. That didn't bother her right now. Passing the year with full marks was her aim. She was determined to do well in her presentations, she'd even asked Naruto to help her in talking. She was doing well.

The lecture flew by and Hinata was one of the first people out of the theatre. She liked to avoid crowds so she was good at speed walking past people. Her next destination; the cafeteria.

Most of them were already there, sat at the table, save Naruto and Sasuke; the former probably missing to pick up the other from his lecture. She sat down quietly, greeting everyone in a hushed voice. Sakura and Ino replied with smiles and Shino simply nodded his head politely. Shikamaru had his head buried in his arms on the table thus no response. Chouji looked up from the book in his hands and smiled. Kiba was in a position very similar to Shikamaru's but from the groans that emanated from under his ever present hood notified Hinata of his distress. She giggled slightly and took the flask out from her bag.

"Kiba-kun, how are you feeling?" she received a groan in response. She shook her head and got up to get some plastic cups from the café. Pouring some drink out she slid the cup over to him. "Drink that." Kiba looked up and took the cup, pausing as it reached his lips; he pinched his nose and gulped it down. He was used to these… Kiba's drinking record was probably the most extensive and Hinata was constantly making various elixirs to soothe the after effects. He hadn't drank all that was in the cup and when he put it down he did so shakily and it toppled over and spilt the remaining content onto his jacket. He cursed under his breath and got up to clean it off.

Almost as soon as Kiba left, Naruto and Sasuke walked into the canteen and over to the tables. She watched as they walked in but her attention was focused on the brighter of the two. Naruto, despite his obvious hung over state still had or made the energy to raise his best friend's spirits. Though it may have looked like arguments on the outside, it seemed to Hinata that Sasuke was upset about something; she could tell that about people. Not to mention Sasuke only drank when upset. So the smile behind Sasuke's eyes told her that Naruto had indeed succeeded in once again banishing the dark in people's moods.

It was that that attracted Hinata to Naruto. Most girls liked him because of his looks, but Hinata loved the fact that he saw the good in people and tried his hardest to bring that out. He never liked to anyone's bad sides. Respectively, Naruto rarely showed his more blue side, despite everything he went though as a child he always wore a smile on his face and brushed it off his shoulder calmly. If only she could brush her father's words off so easily…

_Enough_

I will not obsess over my sorrows; I will not wallow in self pity… I will _not_!

So instead she opted for stealing a glance of Naruto every now and then before offering both him and Sasuke some of the drink. Naruto took it with mild caution while Sasuke glared at it as if she had handed him a cup of maggots. With a little reassurance from Kiba who had just returned they downed it. Hinata kept her eyes down, in case anyone noticed the small flush on her cheeks as she glanced at Naruto.

Damn her stupid pale skin and stupidly obvious red blood and the way it flushed to her cheeks…

Hinata was not so buried in her own thoughts that she did not notice a fellow first year student lurking nearby the table. She figured she probably noticed before anyone else that he'd been stood around for a while now. Sometimes it was as if she had a sixth sense, being so in tuned with her surroundings. It wasn't long before he finally built up the courage and shouted out to Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto who had just settled out of one of their own tangles responded with fire behind their eyes. The fight was not pretty, but Hinata wasn't that squeamish. In another time she might have thought that Naruto's brutality was scary, but she knew that he was that way out of necessity. He'd grown up with the need to be tough.

Hinata was born tough, physically, but mentally her walls were made of foam.

Such is life is it not?

Hinata was disappointed when Naruto left, fleeing the scene of the crime so to speak. But she knew it wouldn't be long before she saw him again. Mondays were cooking days for Hinata… everyone came over, including Naruto who'd never pass up a home made meal…

Mondays weren't so bad.

Life isn't too bad…

…if you dare look on the brighter side.

O o O

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't the happiest person in the world. Even if sometimes he acted that way. Not many saw past the perfect façade save Sakura, Sasuke and unbeknownst to him Hinata too. He hurt inside and he cried inside. He was no different from the other kids he'd grown up with but that was the way it was.

Right now he was content. The effects of his headache were fading, thanks to Hinata and he'd had a good chance to stretch his muscles. They walked off of the university campus speedily and reached a small dojo not far from the city gates. This was where they took out their frustrations, and where they knew words weren't really needed. Pure sparring, no bars held, for the heck of it.

An old dojo master greeted them warmly as they entered. Sometimes Naruto wandered why people had been as uninviting to him as a child. His father had been the previous leader of Konoha and people had loved him greatly. Maybe it was because he'd died… protecting him no less. Whatever it was, Naruto had wanted to prove to them he was worth a while and that he could live to follow his father's footsteps. And so by his fifteenth birthday he had earned the recognition he had so badly. It wasn't easy, doing good things about the town and he had often gotten berated for the stupidest things, but it only spurred him on further.

Naruto was finally seen as normal, not just a _bakemono_ or stupid _kyuubi__ no kitsune._ He was never sure why he was called those either, but Kitsune had always been a nickname, people just tended to refer to him as a legendary nine tailed beast fox in spite. The name _kitsune_, fox, had come from his smile, eyes and crafty nature. Rejected by a lot of society Naruto had gone out of his way to be cunning and troublesome. But he had truly become a _kitsune_ when he was seven years old. Now that he thought about it, it was then that he and Sasuke had actually become friends. Up until then they had been nothing but rivals competing at everything for no reason.

O o O

Sasuke noticed the look on Naruto's face as the old man walked away. Confused probably, as to his past. Sasuke remembered everything. They'd fought like cats and dogs back as kids. Sasuke had always seen Naruto as inferior, a little child that couldn't take anything, that got riled up at the smallest thing and most important of all, inferior in class. Being part of the Uchiha clan… not many were more prestigious… no less this scraggly dirty blond child that always had a stupid grin on his face. No it was that day of Naruto's seventh birthday that Sasuke was able to use his eyes properly when one day after school he'd seen Naruto being bullied by some older kids.

Normally he would have snorted and left him there alone, but Sasuke couldn't ignore the horrifying screams, the blood streaming down the child's face and the way he thrashed. It was different to the way Naruto usually screamed at Sasuke; there was pure terror and desperation behind this voice.

He didn't feel pity.

He felt pain.

He'd heard snatches of the taunts as the two of the three boys held down the smaller child while the last was carefully cutting whiskers on his face.

"Think you're so sneaky now?..."

"You like the name so bad, may as well make you look more like one…"

"Isn't that right _kitsune_?"

Sasuke saw red after that, that wasn't right. He'd been foolish to start on three older and much bigger kids that were obviously tougher. But they were surprised enough at the small Uchiha hurling towards them that they let Naruto go. Naruto scrambled away still in too much shock to run away. Sasuke yelled, kicked punched and thrashed. He'd hit them a few times before they roughly pinned him too against the wall to deliver a similar treatment. The leader snarled and stuck his face up close to Sasuke's.

Punks.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, kid? Don't stick your nose in other people's business."

Sasuke spat in his face.

The guy punched him in return.

"Whoa shit, this is that Uchiha kid. We'll be in the shit if we rough him up." One of them realised and backed away slightly.

"I don't care… clans don't mean shit these days. They're all meaningless."

"Clan or not Koji, this is _Itachi's_ little brother. Mess with a clan that's bad, but you don't mess with his brother."

"He's right you know…" Itachi had a knack for turning up at the right time. The bullies didn't stay standing very long, and Sasuke might have remembered the fight, how it had gone, what Itachi had done. But Itachi had been too fast. The boys were on the ground in less than a minute.

"You ok?" Sasuke had nodded and turned instantly to Naruto who was touching his cheeks in shock.

"Ni-san, help him… please." Sasuke had asked unable to stand properly. Any contempt, dislike, hatred all but disappeared when he watched Naruto poking his face in disbelief and he cursed himself repeatedly when he cried when Naruto wouldn't. They took Naruto home with them, and Sasuke's mother gushed over Naruto as if he'd been her own son.

"How did it happen?" Itachi had asked later on in the evening. Naruto had been put to sleep in Sasuke's room and the rest of the family were getting ready to do the same. Sasuke was told to share Itachi's room.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you to come pick me up and I saw them in the corner of the playground. I couldn't let them carry on so I just jumped in." Sasuke had muttered. He wasn't in a good mood. What he'd seen had been bad enough, his left eye was swollen and black and his father had told him off when he'd seen his eyes, red and bleary from having cried. Itachi had assured him that it was ok, and that he didn't mean it but Sasuke knew better.

"_orokana__ ototo_." Itachi had chided gently but smiled none the less. Sasuke got the impression that he was proud of his bravery.

They were not fond memories, but without that event Sasuke would never have had the friend he had now. In a twisted way he was glad of it.

He didn't have long to ponder on more memories as Naruto's foot came flying at his head.

"Pay attention Uchiha, it no fun kicking your head in if it's easy." Naruto laughed.

Yes he was glad.

O o O

Mini glossary: (things you probably already know but I'll explain just in case you don't)

_Bakemono_: monster

_Kyuubi__ no kitsune_ (oh come on, you know this!): nine tailed fox (demon fox to be precise in this context, I had to put it in for reference to the original Naruto plot)

_Kitsune_: fox

_Orokano__ ototo_: foolish younger brother

_Ni-san_: older brother (thank you erikkoekkoek, I'd written it phonetically, thus the mistake. Funny the meaning changes one simple mistake can make huh?)

Author's ramblings:

Yes I know. Sasuke cries. Don't kill me. Read my explanation first. Well he cries because one, he's never seen anything like that. If I was seven years old and walked around to see someone getting their face carved into, someone I knew… I would cry. I can only imagine it's not a fun thing to watch. Granted Sasuke is a tough little boy who has been brought up to be strong, but he's still seven… this might be seen as undesirably OOC… but personally I don't think it really is. Also he got his face punched a few times and he did get kicked about a little. I may not have elaborated on it but you get the picture I'm sure.

Blessings of cakes cookies and pocky to;

-ErikKoekkoek -Surreal03 - Quile - scorpion05 - kokoro mizu no kaze -SGL - tsunade chan - wrathchylde -ah-choo-

thank you all for reviewing, I love you all loads, and you all keep me going to write more. A few words mean a lot more than they seem. Thank you for your time and I hope you will continue to follow me on this fic also

Next chapter: Meet Haruno Sakura. She's not a Sasuke groupie? She's happy… no she's depressed… she's what? Make up your mind woman!


	4. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is property of Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: this is not a proper chapter so to speak, it's as titled, an interlude. The next proper chapter will be up by the end of the week just adding the finishing touches to it. I warn you though expect more interludes throughout the course of this fic! They're my way of breaking things down … and plus the interludes are totally random.

**EDITED: Sasuke's dialogue is now in italics… as it was difficult for some to differentiate who was speaking when**.

Thanks to Erikkoekkoek, smiter, Tsunade-chan, amyR90, Ah-choo, Mimi, Surreal, wrathchylde, carrot stix, SSJ, kichou and bLackBodian for reviewing. You all mean the world to my continuation of this fic! Pocky for all!

Also a note in response to black bodian, about Sasuke being a master of ninjutsu and there not being any lol. I suppose I didn't explain that well. The type of ninjutsu in this fic that I meant I've not involved is all the techniques with supernatural origin. I'm not involving anything that's _magic_ so to speak. When I said Sasuke was a master of ninjutsu, I meant the form of ninjutsu that is taught as a　hand to hand combat. Maybe the use of ninja weapons… something that you'd learn in real life… as opposed to magical techniques found in the anime

hope that cleared up any confusion!

Anyway, on with the show…

O o O

**Interlude**: The random words of one Uzumaki Naruto...

...with the occasional interruption from one Uchiha Sasuke.

"So what can I say? University sucks, working is hard, it makes my brain steam. Cooking for myself is hard, god help me for saying this but ramen gets boring after the first three weeks of it constantly. Getting a girl is damn near impossible…"

"_For you maybe…"_

"Shut it bastard I'm talking. Getting a girl is imposs… ok I didn't mean it that way. Getting the _right _girl is damn near impossible and this shit isn't half as easy as it seemed."

"_Well it wouldn't be for you, would it you dope? You drink every night and spend most of your lecture time arguing with your lecturer. You blow off every opportunity you get with any nice girl that has the stomach to ask you out all because you're obsessed with one girl that doesn't realise you like her."_

"Do you mind? I mean can you not let me talk for five minutes without interrupting? And don't get so big headed, for a guy that can supposedly get any girl he wants whenever he wants you haven't _gotten any_. As I remember you haven't had a girlfriend since you went out with… …

…ow! Fuckshit! What was that for? That hurt!"

"_What do the words sworn to secrecy mean to you?"_

"A brick to the head obviously. What's with you Sasuke, Itachi kick your ass again?"

"_Fuck you."_

"…"

_Insert annoyed and flushed expression on one Uchiha's face_

"… Shit! Sasuke you're not gay are you? Oh hell no, please tell me you're not gay… that's so wrong I've known you for years..."

"…_dope…"_

"ow!"

"…_loser…"_

"ow!"

"…_fuckwit, I'm not gay you twat."_

"OW! Stop abusing me you heavy handed bastard… thank you… and thank god."

"…"

"…"

"…_idiot…"_

"You can't blame me for suspecting though, you look like that type."

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"You know, gay guys are usually pretty and incredibly vain."

"_Fuck you, I am **not** vain and I am most certainly **NOT** pretty."_

"You are, there's something about your face, it's almost girly."

"_You're just asking to have something sharp impaled in your head Naruto."_

"That'll teach you for interrupting… hey is that why you're always frowning and glaring? So that your face doesn't look all soft and girly?"

"… _I'm calm... I have self control… I will not be riled by a dimwit with ramen for brains…"_

"Whatever man. Ramen huh? Shit I'm hungry, Hinata's cooking today right? Let's go!"


	5. random thought process

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi

AN: No Naruto does not bother Sakura about liking her, he's incredibly shy, sensitive and has a rejection anxiety (like shit who doesn't? right? Whatever) so expect a little ooc-ness on Naruto's part.

O o O

"Inooooooo I'm so tired."

"Don't whine at me, this was your idea."

"I'm so hot. The air from that AC is warm and it's doing something to my eyes." Ino turned to her friend and glared at her sceptically.

"I'm sure it is darling." She said sweetly and smacked Sakura around the back of her head.

"What was that for you pig?"

"For being an ass, that's what… Hinata is this ok?" Ino asked, holding up a bag of sponge flour and a basket of raspberries. Hinata glanced over her shoulder to take a look at what Ino was holding up and nodded.

"That should be fine. Sakura-chan, you can go on home if you want. You too Ino I can manage."

"No, it was my idea to shop; I'll see my promise through." Sakura said and smiled. It was true if she went back to her place she'd only go back to sleep. She'd been studying all day the day before for a test she'd had this morning. She'd done well as usual, but the lack of sleep was making her regret suggesting the idea to go out and get fresh fruits for desert. It was like this every week. Hinata would cook and Ino and Sakura would help. They'd chip in for labour and ingredients… but this week Sakura was drained. Even if it did mean she'd learn something useful for daily life. She wouldn't admit it to any of the guys but Sakura admitted to herself that she was probably going to be a terrible housewife. She wasn't particularly great at housework, she couldn't hold a temper with small children and she could not cook to save her life. It was part of the reason she went to help Hinata every week. One, because she felt it would be rude to let her do everything her self. Two, because as part of a deal between herself and the shy Hyuuga girl, Sakura along with Naruto gave Hinata confidence training while Hinata taught her to cook... or tried. Maybe she just didn't have talent in this field. Sakura was clever but being clever didn't mean you could cook…

Sigh…

Sakura felt like her head was hollow and her eyelids weighed down by weights. The heat in the store wasn't helping. The biting cold outside was just as bad. How much she longed for a long nap.

"Erm, I think we have everything now." Hinata said. Ino was peering over Hinata's shoulder at the shopping list with a frown.

"Yep I suppose so… I guess we should get back then."

O o O

If I told you that it was love at first sight then I'd probably be lying. Despite popular belief, my feelings about a person don't go solely on looks. I don't judge people on looks and certainly not on first impressions. Haruno Sakura is loveable because she is a kind person. I admit that when we were kids it annoyed me to no end how every girl that we knew, paid Sasuke so much attention. Then again, when we were kids _everyone_ paid Sasuke loads of attention. Sakura was one of those girls for a while. But unlike the other girls Sakura was smart; she knew how to win his attention and being on his team didn't hurt. Clinging to Sasuke was likely to get you ignored so Sakura gave him his distance. Being clever had its perks, she knew what kind of things to say, what not to say and eventually when she was sixteen she hooked him.

It hurt.

To see them together, but I always kept quiet. I think it hurt more because I thought Sasuke knew how I felt about Sakura. But she was a lot like Sasuke in some ways, as she got older she attracted a lot more attention from the opposite sex. It was odd though, Sasuke tells me everything, and Sakura tells me almost everything too, but when they broke up after six months of dating, they never told me why and when the subject came up they avoided it neatly. I'll bother Sasuke one day about it.

But back to Sakura, wow she's great. There's nothing to hate about her. I mean she has a temper but who doesn't? I never said I wanted a girl without imperfections. The perfect person will always have flaws. Physically though, she's a treasure. Her name matches her well; her hair is the colour of sakura petals. I didn't know it was possible to have pink hair, maybe its white blond with a reddish or pinkie dye job gone wrong. I haven't a frikkin clue. It used to be lighter when she was a kid. Whatever, it looks _good._ Her eyes are the blue green of the ocean and her figure is great. Just the right curves in all the right places. I shouldn't be talking about her this way, if she ever heard me talk like this I'm sure I'd have a permanent concussion.

She'll go far in the world too. Sakura studies forensic science so she does a bit of medicine too. It's something I have in common with her. It makes me happy to think that we share something in common. Again I'm straying off topic. I hate myself sometimes, for not being able to talk to her in the way I'd really like to. Once I was stupid enough to think she was my soul mate, maybe she is… but the way I'm going she'll never even think about me in any way other than as a good friend or a brother.

Oh that's really bad… a _brother_ yeesh!

I've loved her for about eight years now, since I was eleven. Yes _eleven_. And not once have I ever indicated that I think of her that way. Why? Because I don't want to ruin a good friendship. What a lame excuse! Cliché too. Sasuke says I'm stupid and should try my hand. You can't win a game if you don't even play but this is Sasuke we're talking about. He's the one who tells me I'm stupid for all sorts of reasons and sometimes no reason at all.

Plus it feels kind of lame, Sasuke –_repeat this anywhere else and I will release deadly mosquitoes in your bed at night_- is my best friend. Going out with his ex seems kind of… tacky, bad, mean, and lame. Take your pick. But I still can't help the way I feel. So yes back to square one. This is why I hate myself, I feel like a puppy chasing its tail. Going round and round, I'm finally getting too dizzy.

Sasuke still tells me that he doesn't mind, that he feels bad that I should have had the chance in the first place. Stupid Sasuke, why did he go out with her then? Duh Naruto that was your fault, you didn't tell him you liked her. No wonder he always calls you a dope.

_Aiii__ my head spins _

So here I am sitting at the dining table in Hinata's flat, having eaten more than I thought was humanely possible whilst looking at Sakura laughing happily with Ino across the table. This is making me feel somewhat sick. As delicious as it is, Hinata's cooking is climbing up my throat but despite this sick feeling, my stomach demanding a sacrifice of dessert to the Giant Void. I kinda feel like Chouji.

Sakura's laughter fills the room and my smile falters. I know Sasuke is watching me, he knows exactly what's going through my head because he's getting ready to hit me over the head with the book in his hands.

_That cake Hinata has baked looks good_

I force a grin on my face and smile at Sakura who's noticed my eyes on her. She asks if anything is wrong with a quizzical expression on her face. Sasuke lowers the book and sighs as I assure her that I'm fine.

That cake smells really good 

"Naruto-kun, would you like something to drink? You look a little flustered…" Hinata asks politely. I wouldn't have realised she'd spoken to me if Sasuke hadn't kicked me under the table.

"Oh, no thank you Hinata. Thank you for everything, it was great." I smile, I'm thankful. She blushes slightly, but she always seems to do that. She makes me laugh; Hinata is such a sweet person.

Kiba is talking to me, his mouth is moving and I can hear him. The words just won't register. Strange.

Is that raspberry filling? 

Oh gross! Shino's brought one of his biology projects into the kitchen. Some jar with a whole bunch of bugs in it. Good thing it never affected my appetite. Only girls seem to do that.

Haruno Sakura, if only she knew how much she means to me…

I'm afraid that I'll live this one sided love all my life…

Fuck it I'm having cake 

Sakura lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was bored. Bored with her assignments, bored with her part time job and bored with her life. She needed excitement. She needed an adventure. Fat chance. Life was far too normal to bring adventures and a knight in shining armour. Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud knock sounded at her door.

"Saaaaakura-chan!" Sakura got up and headed for her door tiredly. Naruto was stood outside wearing a baggy white t-shirt, faded jeans and a face splitting grin. "Hey there." She cursed him silently. She was supposed to be depressed and his smile was contagious. "Me and Sasuke are bored, wanna come out? We were thinking of paying sensei a visit." He said with a mischievous grin. Sakura brightened up at the thought. She'd not seen Kakashi sensei in a good three months. Plus she was curious as to why Naruto was wearing such a cheeky smile.

"Sure, why not."

"Great!" his eyes glittered at her reply.

"Alright you wanna get changed or something? I'll go drag pretty boy out and we'll hit the road." He said and disappeared off to Sasuke's room with a heart-warming smile.

Naruto had such a sweet smile. As he'd grown older he'd lost the baby fat, who knew that under it all there was such a knock out? But gorgeous or not, Naruto had traces of chubbiness left on his cheeks and it made him look adorable when he smiled. His eyes scrunched up into thin crescent slits. Damn that toothy grin. Sakura caught herself staring into space and looked away blushing slightly. She was accustomed to being around two of the most gorgeous guys in the world (her own observation of course) but she didn't think she could have fallen for them both…

Her crush on Sasuke had passed but she never predicted that she could think about Naruto that way.

_Whoa where did that come from? I'm not thinking about him in any way other than a friend._

How cliché.

Still, it wasn't right to think of your friend that way, especially when said friend was your ex's best friend. Going out with friends did not always work; she'd learnt that the hard way. She didn't want that to happen again. Plus it didn't seem as though Naruto would ever see her that way anyway. Naruto didn't date; he insisted that there was someone he was in love with, though he'd never told Sakura who she was. She suspected Hinata though. Hinata was obviously head over heels for Naruto and they spent a good amount of time together.

_Honestly, talk about random thought processes_

"Ready?" the voice interrupted her thoughts for the second time today. She turned to face the older boys and followed them out of the flat, smiling, despite the confusion in her heart.

O o O

It was a nice quite evening; Sakura wouldn't have had it any other way. It was good to be spending some time alone with her team and her old sensei. Not just one, mind you. Along the way Naruto had thought it a good idea to call their first assigned teacher out too, Iruka-sensei and thus they'd gone, on Naruto's insistence to ichiraku's for ramen. It was like old times where they would just sit and talk. It was slightly different now, they were all grown up. Iruka looked over them like a proud parent, something Sakura was sure Naruto and Sasuke appreciated very much. Kakashi was proud too but unlike Iruka he always seemed to play the role of an older brother.

"Ja, I'm off." Kakashi said eventually as the stall keeper started to clean up to close.

"Aw so soon?" Naruto pouted. It made Sakura laugh when he pulled that face; he practically regressed to his twelve year old self when he did that.

"I'm sorry, but I have pressing engagements." He said and wrapped his scarf back around his face with a grin.

It'd taken them five years to see under the cloth obstruction that always seemed to cover his face.

Naruto grinned at his former teacher causing Sakura to frown. Naruto had his mischievous grin on again.

"Oi oi not leaving through the back there are you Ayame-nee-chan." The stall keeper's assistant paused, caught red handed in her escape. Kakashi looked over at Naruto with a surprised stare. "What sensei? Surprised? Just because I used to fall for your tricks when I was young doesn't mean I will now. You can't hide stuff from me." He said in a matter-of-fact manner and continued to slurp his ramen with a perfectly serious expression on his face.

"It's been what? Three months the two of you have been dating, right? Appalling behaviour sneaking around without telling us, sensei, ne-chan."

Sasuke and Iruka sensei were both just as surprised at this new discovery as Sakura was. Kakashi laughed heartily and ruffled Naruto's blonde locks affectionately.

"And I thought Sasuke was the sharp one."

"I resent that…" Sasuke said in mock anger.

"Anyway, it's rude to keep a lady waiting, I'll see you all later." Kakashi said extending his arm out for Ayame to take. Naruto laughed and bade them goodbye.

"Naruto how long have you known? And how?" Sakura demanded.

"Ever since their first date, and how? Come on Sakura, I come here often enough to notice these things." He grinned that toothy grin of his before turning his attention back to his food.

He never did fail to surprise.

_One by one they all seemed to leave. Iruka sensei was teaching the next morning. Sasuke seemed to be troubled by a phone call from his father and so he excused himself with a frown. Naruto worried for a while, but the reasons for his anxiety were not only for Sasuke's hasty departure. Being left alone with Sakura made him nervous; he'd been thinking about her more often lately. _

"So…" he said quietly.

"It's been a good night ne? Like old times." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, things sure haven't changed much, have they?"

"Yeah. How's it going with this mystery girl then?" Naruto almost fell off his stool. Interesting, Naruto was number one in surprising people, so when the tables were turned it was always bound to be somewhat interesting.

"I don't know, I suppose I haven't dug up the courage yet." He offered awkwardly.

"Does she know that you like her? Does she like you back?" Sakura didn't know why she was talking about this or why she was leading this course of conversation. Maybe she was trying to make herself feel better for thinking the way she had been a while ago. If he was head over heels for someone else then she could abandon the nagging feeling in her chest.

"Ah- I don't know. I really doubt she realises how I feel about her. I'm sure she wouldn't think of me that way."

"You're too hard on yourself, and you'll never know how she feels about you until you ask her or say something." Naruto seemed to falter at that, maybe he was nervous.

"Maybe, but it could just mean that I'm not ready to let my dream go yet. She's like that, a dream, almost too good to be real." Naruto smiled. Sakura never thought she'd hear words like that pass through his lips.

Naruto never failed to surprise.

Well maybe he deserved to be happy for himself for once. Sakura knew how he'd lived, to impress others; she would make him live his own dream…

…Even if she had to make him do it by force.

O o O

A/N: sorry for taking long, I've been ill and extremely sleepy lately. Plus been distracted by watching full metal alchemist and fruits basket…

Sorry for the crapness of this chapter… I didn't like it much… I got the hang of Naruto but Sakura has gone straight over my head. I promise the next one will be better…

Next: enter the Hyuuga prodigy


	6. some say duty calls, i say it screeches

A/n: ok so I have about four reasons for not having posted soon enough. Three of them are decent excuses

1, I move back and forth between uni and home so on my way home I misplaced the disk on which I keep my fiction… been looking for it for ages and it just turned up last week wooo

2, so if it turned up last week, why didn't I post then? Having watched the Naruto movie noticed a few things I wanted to add into the latest chapter. Therefore I added more stuff into it

3, I'm a lazy bugger, takes me sooo much effort to get motivated. Reviews are what get me working and I'd like to thank you all for having done so1 it's keeping me into this! I'll finish this story I promise!

4, most important reason and most valid. Servers have been overloaded, so I've been unable to access my account to upload my latest chapter.

Thanks to everyone for having reviewed you have spurred me on to write onward and just for you I have this nice longish chapter, I know it's not brilliant in quality but I hope you will enjoy it all the same.

Lots of Neji Sasuke and Hinata in this one, Naruto is a novel cameo so to speak in this chapter

So then without further adu! Lets go, a 4000 word chapter all just for you wonderful people!

Disclaimer: Naruto is sole property of Kishimoto Masashi

0 0 0

Clockwork. It was a very appropriate word for Hyuuga Neji. It was the way he was. Clockwork. And just like that he was at the Hyuuga main house ready to speak to his uncle about the proceedings of the family business. After having settled his differences with his father's brother, Neji had been appointed as the junior advisor to the company. It was a bold move, but no one dared question Hyuuga Hiashi's decisions. It was a position Neji had not expected to receive and it was likely that when he graduated university, he'd take on the job full-time. After all, he was the best. There had been talks of him inheriting the company, but even if it was offered to him, Neji would not accept. It was not in him to dishonour his cousin, the rightful heir, that way.

In that way he loved Hinata, and the closer he got to the top in the Hyuuga Company, the closer he got to Hinata, so that he could keep his eye on her. To Neji, Hinata had always been the little sister he should have had. He didn't love Hanabi any less, but there was an attachment between Hinata and himself that was unique. It probably stemmed from the jealousy that had previously consumed him which had then transformed into pity then painful understanding of Hinata's true position. He'd learnt to rediscover the love he'd had for her when they had been children.

Neji didn't know why he was thinking of these things. He hoped this dramatic monologue in his thoughts wouldn't continue in the future, or else he may have to fear for his own sanity.

Entering the CEO's main office, Neji bowed respectfully to his uncle and walked in to discuss the clan's preparations for the upcoming annual multi-clan gathering. Besides strengthening relations and connections between the noble clans of Konoha, the annual gathering served its purpose in displaying the talent in each of the clans in arts, crafts, traditional trades and martial arts, the latter being a huge favourite. Between some of the most prestigious clans, business negotiations were often discussed. Neji was currently being over worked due to this exact reason. The Hyuuga were going to be undergoing serious negotiations with the Uchiha clan and businesses. The Uchiha's had been a sort of derivative of the Hyuuga's. Even though both businesses had been booming, rivalry was inevitable, and in order to keep relations good, trade options were being discussed. Uchiha and Hyuuga were historically tied after all. Bad blood was to be avoided at all times.

Bad blood…

It was difficult enough for Neji to keep that out of his internal family as it was. Bad business conflicts with a neighbouring city's main company in the past had lead to his father's death. But he'd put that behind him, Hiashi had done more than enough to atone, after all it had been his own father's choice in his attempt to defy the ages long system of the noble clans…

Again with the dramatic monologue…

'Seriously Neji you need to see yourself a shrink' he thought to himself. He was becoming far to self centred for his own liking. 'Wallow about this and that but fail to see the fact that you have it damn good…'

"Good morning Neji…" his uncle's voice broke into his train of thoughts.

"Good morning Hyuuga-dono."

"Have the preparations been made? The match schedules confirmed? The events planned?"

"Of course, everything is prepared. Only the invitations remain, I have yet to correspond with the other advisors to arrange the meeting between the clan leaders."

_The match schedules… Neji had to talk to Hinata about that. _

"As long as it is done by this weekend its fine, you still have your studies. I want you to succeed while this is all fresh and new to you. You are young Neji, but you're child no longer. Also I would think it wise for you to settle after your study is complete." Neji barely hid a grimace. No doubt that as his legal guardian, Hiashi would be looking for a suitable match for Neji at the gathering. It was one of the things Neji was _not _looking forward to. Being targeted as a potential groom. Despite his reserved, strict and serious manner, did they really believe that he was not capable enough to choose his own bride? More frustrating, what made anyone think that he didn't already have someone?

Indeed this was going to be tiresome.

"I believe that the advisor and organiser for the Uchiha's is Uchiha Sasuke. He's about your age, a child prodigy not unlike yourself. I suggest you arrange the meet with him as soon as possible."

Ah, maybe it would be more interesting than he had originally thought. Neji had heard a lot about this Uchiha Sasuke, he'd even gained the top entrance score for Konoha University this year; just as Neji had done the year before. He was a naturally gifted martial artist, a flawless student and class president. Naruto often talked of this Sasuke. Two birds with one stone. He'd be able to catch up with Naruto and see if he could meet this Uchiha Sasuke…

Interesting indeed.

0 0 0

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on his usual seat in the lecture theatre and took out his books for the day.

"Good morning Sasuke-san." Sasuke almost jumped in his seat and yelped… almost. Looking over to see Hinata sitting beside him he relaxed and nodded.

"Morning…" people didn't often notice the slight girl but the way she slipped about unnoticed, more than caught his attention… he was far too used to doing it himself _not_ to notice.

"I hear that the lecturer will be late today…" she said quietly, her head buried in her notes. Sasuke raised a brow and looked at her pointedly. "I don't know why or how long if that's what you're wondering." She explained before he could ask. There was something he'd been meaning to ask her… that was rare enough but why couldn't he remember right now?

That's it…

"There's a multi clan gathering in about a fortnight, will you be going?" Sasuke asked. It was amazing he'd forgotten it. Besides the fact that he was supposed to be a key organiser for his clan, it was one of the biggest annual events in Konoha town 1 and probably the only thing that he had in common with the Hyuuga girl. Hinata looked slightly shocked when he asked this and regarded him with a strange expression before her lips melted into a small shy but somewhat sad smile.

"Of course. You should know Sasuke-san…. I don't really have a choice." Sasuke nodded grimly. Such were the troubles of being the heir to your clan… you were practically the subject of the events. The inter-clan martial arts contests were good entertainment for the rest of the clans, for Sasuke and Hinata they were the cause of inner family conflict.

"Do you fight this year?" he asked.

Hinata giggled at that, and an alien look crossed her face… a grin. _Did she just make fun of me?_ Sasuke thought in shock. He was so surprised that he hadn't realised that he was staring.

"I fight every year." Sasuke probably should have noticed. That showed how much attention he paid to the events. In inter-clan matches, Sasuke always won. He was a very talented martial artist, his record would have been unblemished if it hadn't been for his brother. Sasuke lost only to one man and that was Itachi. He didn't resent Itachi for it; Itachi had always been the best, amongst all the clans, it was just the way it was.

"Sorry…" Sasuke wasn't sure what he was apologising for, for not remembering or for staring.

"Good luck this year. We should both try our best." She said with a smile. She seemed sincere enough, but something in her smile looked false, as if she didn't believe her own words.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He muttered awkwardly. Sasuke had never been one to comfort people, he wasn't good at it. His shoulder wasn't made for crying on. But despite the rumours, Sasuke still liked to believe he was human, he had some amount of compassion in him and oddly enough his minimal words of encouragement seemed to bring a light behind her pale eyes.

"You weren't well in the last lecture were you? Did you get all the notes down? We have an end of semester test on that topic." Hinata said. Sasuke swore under his breath and bit his lip. He'd have to get the notes somehow and try to understand everything. He couldn't afford to do badly. There went his perfect attendance score down the drain. He was sure that it'd be overlooked; he was Uchiha Sasuke after all. But it nagged at his conscience; Sasuke really hated being treated differently to everyone else.

"I missed the seminar afterwards too… I'll ask sense-.."

"Um… you know…You can borrow my notes if you like… I can go through the seminar with you too." She offered awkwardly. "That way I can recap the lesson too." Sasuke nodded, it'd be much easier and save him a lot of hassle.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." Sasuke gave her a warm and genuine smile. He was honestly grateful and plus, hadn't Naruto said he needed to be more sociable? Where better to start than with his own 'friends'.

"You're welcome."

0 0 0

Sasuke should have known from the beginning that it would turn out to be a strange afternoon. He'd been at Kiba's garage earlier with Naruto, practicing a few tunes for a show Sakura had coaxed them into playing for. Kiba always had strange habits and the pot they'd somehow managed to come across was playing many strange tricks on his mind. This was one of the worst decisions Sasuke had made in his life. Even now many hours later, after having showered to get rid of the smell and tried to 'sober up' so to speak, he was still not acting his full self.

Sasuke had arranged to meet Hinata at his flat the day after to cover the work he'd missed. Hinata being Hinata, brought a packed lunch for them both. Sasuke didn't know whether to be grateful or offended. Was she trying to say anything he cooked wouldn't be good enough? Or was she just being kind. Sasuke suspected the latter. Hinata just wasn't a spiteful type of person. Plus on a side note Sasuke was kind of glad. He himself couldn't really cook well. His mother was an excellent cook, but he was terrible. Having grown up in such a rich family he'd never needed to learn to cook for himself. Thus the reason he lived off rice and simple fried vegetables in Uni.

It was going to be an interesting evening. Sasuke wasn't usually a sociable type of person. He was willing to try though. More to win his argument with Naruto than anything else. Sasuke was _not_ boring… he refused to believe that he was quite _that_ detached. It was a strange feeling when Hinata came over though. Sasuke didn't usually _try_ to do anything; it was supposed to come naturally. Thus he didn't anticipate the strange way in which he would act when his attempt to _try_ to socialise was combined with his slightly stoned temperament.

But that was beside the point.

They got started quickly. Papers spread across the floor. Hinata was quite a good teacher when she was in her element, Sasuke realised. Out from under the scrutinising eyes of onlookers, Hinata was quite pleasant. This was a side of her he never thought he'd see.

"So you'll need to cover the general topic on macro economy… don't forget all the policies too, monetary, fiscal… it's really nothing very complicated that you'll need to know for this section, it should come to you naturally, baby stuff. You work with your family don't you?" Sasuke nodded in affirmation. She was so good at explaining, that they covered all the work in less than two hours, with plenty of time to spare. Even though he suspected his own ability at in-taking information like a sponge did water, Sasuke was still awed by the usually reserved girl's enthusiasm in teaching.

"What?" she asked awkwardly as he stared.

"You always seem so quite and reserved in class… why? You seem like such a different person here." Sasuke said with a perplexed expression on his face, truly baffled. Hinata smiled.

"I don't know; people make me nervous I guess. Back in the old days, people from our clan were respected because of our eyes. I guess our generation seems to think it's weird. I was teased a lot when I was a kid. I stuttered and kept to myself. It follows me like a shadow. It's only different right now because I know you. In a strange way, I've known you longer than most people in our group… maybe even longer than Kiba and Shino." Sasuke frowned.

"You know, between our clans…" she explained.

"Ahh yeah. I guess so."

"Anyway, you're one to talk. You're a lot nicer when you're not around everyone else. Is the cold distant act a defence mechanism or somethi…?"

"…"

Hinata clamped her mouth shut and pressed her hands to her mouth when she saw the frown form on Sasuke's face, fearing she may have said too much. This certainly was a very strange situation… there seemed to be no walls around either of them that were usually set firmly in place.

"…"

And just when it seemed an awkward silence would settle between them. Hinata put aside all the papers and brought out the box she'd brought with her.

"Hungry?" Sasuke was appreciative. It seemed they could read each other's moods well.

"Starving." He said with a smile.

"Sasuke-san, you like omusubi right?" he nodded. "I filled some with some sun dried tomatoes for you."

"How did you know…?" Sasuke asked, his mouth gaping at her. Hinata giggled in response.

"Naruto always tells me things like that. He always compares what he likes to what you like…" there was a slight glow to her face when she spoke of Naruto, her eyes shined oddly. Sasuke knew immediately her feelings for Naruto. Oddly enough that seemed like a good thing.

That he could find a friend in this uncanny shy girl.

He took one of the omusubi and bit in.

"Is it good?" she asked. And the answer he gave was true evidence that sometimes Sasuke couldn't help but pick up bad habits from being around Naruto so much.

With his mouth full and an uncharacteristic grin he replied…

"Great!"

0 0 0

"Hinata-sama, are you even paying attention?" Neji asked with a raised brow. Hinata smiled and nodded. She turned the page of the book in her lap and studied the diagram carefully.

"I'm just reviewing all the key points. No point on the practical if I don't understand the theory." She reasoned.

"Fair enough, but we don't have very much time left Hinata-sama… this is natural to you, you're just getting paranoid."

"You know, Ni-san, I've asked you not to call me that."

"It not for me to call you otherwise…" he said sternly and calmly pulled his loose hair back into a tight low ponytail. "Stand up Hinata." She did as she was told and reviewed the diagram one final time before Neji closed the book and fell into a stance. She followed suite and watched him intensely; Hinata could practically feel the veins around her eyes throbbing in concentration just as Neji's were. Neji reached out to strike at her shoulder, his middle and index fingers slightly extended… Neji missed by a hair's width of the attack, as Hinata pulled her shoulder away just in time, trying desperately to remember the pressure point she was aiming for herself.

The Hyuuga family were expert acupressure and acupuncture therapists. Naturally in the old days the arts had been adapted for use in combat. Though acupuncture was no longer used due to its dangerous nature, acupressure techniques were still used and taught to the most skilled members of the Hyuuga family. Neji was exceptionally skilled, and as Hinata's guardian he had decided to teach her. Technically it was her father's task to instruct her in the art of 'jyuuken' but that was a touchy subject.

Hinata tried again to picture the diagram of the human body she'd just been studying. She was supposed to aim for the shoulder, and points in the inner elbow… in that time she'd barely managed to avoid three more strikes from Neji,. She knew that she wouldn't be quite so lucky in the following attacks. He was gradually increasing the speed and Hinata was barely dodging, never mind attacking. Her father's words echoed in her head and Hinata's senses flared, she drew back her right shoulder and focused on the correct pressure point. She went for a sudden burst of speed to bring the attack as a surprise, landing her fingers directly on the aimed pressure point.

She would have been proud of herself if Neji didn't have his fingers pressed to her solar plexus.

"That was good, but you didn't anticipate the possibility of a faster attack."

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder." Neji wasn't convinced.

"Hinata-sama, this isn't going to work for the whole of your life. You can't just say that you'll try and then give up when the time comes. I will not allow you to throw any of your matches this year. For your sake I will not allow it." He growled. Hinata knew he was right. There wasn't anything she could say to defend herself. "Now promise me this year you will try. For me even. Or have I wasted my time with you, am I wasting my existence looking after you? Understand that besides the fact that it's my duty as a branch member to ensure your safety, it's more so my duty as your older brother…"

Hinata didn't know whether to be more ashamed of her deliberate losses or to be happy about being accepted. She really did love Neji; it was nice to know that he shared those sentiments; though Neji had the tendency to play the overprotective sibling too well.

"I promise!" she laughed; mixtures of both happiness and awkward embarrassment causing the strange reaction. "I'll do my best this year!"

Was that a smile tugging at Neji's lips?

"Again…" he said shortly before she could determine it.

0 0 0

"I can't stay too long today. My mother wants me home early so I can start helping Itachi out with the gathering stuff." Sasuke said as he and Naruto pushed through the entrance of the dojo.

"No worries, I have an assignment I need to work on anyway. You're probably going to be sparring more with your brother for the next few weeks' right?"

"You're kidding right? Since when has Aniki2 ever had time Naruto? Nah he'll have work in the business and the clan, especially now with the gathering coming up. You're my punch buddy as usual…"

Naruto did not look impressed but held his tongue. When they entered the main part of dojo they were surprised to find that it was not empty as it usually was at this time of day. The two people in the dojo were sparring using a type of martial art Sasuke did not recognise. It was obvious that both users were very skilled though one seemed to have the obvious advantage. Before Sasuke's mind could even register who they were, Naruto's voice cut in.

"Yo! Hinata-chan! Neji!" and right enough Hinata was one of the two people that had been sparring moments ago. Sasuke did not know the tall man that stood in the room. He was only vaguely familiar, obviously Hyuuga, Sasuke noted from the white eyes.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san!" Hinata looked equally surprised to see them. She bowed politely and Sasuke did the same. It was an unconscious act, manners that were ingrained into their lives from early childhood. The effects of having been brought up in such noble clans. It was instinct. The stranger greeted Naruto with a calm nod and short bow, just as Hinata and Sasuke had done. Naruto on the other hand waved him off and chattered animatedly instead.

"How've you been Neji? It's been aaaages since I saw you last. You're never around when we come down to your flat on Mondays."

"I'm at the main house on Monday evenings…" Neji replied softly, glancing over Naruto's shoulder absently.

"Oh yeah sorry, Sasuke, this is Neji, Neji this is Sasuke…" again as his upbringing had required him, Sasuke bowed politely and introduced himself, as did the stranger, Neji.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, pleased to make your acquaintance; I hope you will take to me well…"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, pleased to make your acquaintance; I hope you will take to me well…"

"Ahhh you bunch of old fashioned freaks." Naruto said with a look of mock annoyance on his features. But they didn't seem to be listening. Neji had his eyes focused on Sasuke intensely. Sasuke stared back wearily. This Neji was pretty intimidating. His skin was pale, his dark hair pulled back tightly. He looked smart and sharp even dressed in his martial arts Gi. His pearl eyes were intense, Sasuke wondered if people felt this unnerved when he stared at them.

"Uchiha… Sasuke? It's about time..."

"…" Sasuke couldn't help but respond with a confused frown.

"I've heard a lot about you, you entered Konoha University with the highest scores in the entire year…"

"What of it…?" Sasuke was really trying not to be rude, but his suspicion got the better of him. Neji didn't seem offended though, instead a small smile graced his lips. Sasuke got the impression that Neji did not smile often.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha clan's prodigy part time junior advisor and this year's number one rookie, I'm honoured." He said without a hint of sarcasm to his voice and bowed again.

Ok he hadn't expected that.

Hinata who had watched the entire exchange nervously let a breath out that she had not realised she'd held.

"That's right, you were last year's number one rookie as well, right Neji-ni-san? Sorry if this is over your head Sasuke-san, Ni-san is our Hyuuga Company's junior advisor too, just like you."

"Yeah he's probably glad he can talk to someone on his own level, hell knows I don't understand half the shit he talks about." Naruto said offhandedly and smirked at Neji who just smiled and shook his head.

"Still the same Naruto I remember. Tell me Uchiha-san, does he still talk endlessly about his ramen and massive shuriken collection."

Sasuke grinned and relaxed. Hinata had been worried momentarily knowing that Sasuke and Neji were so alike in manner that they would either clash violently or balance out well. She was glad to see that the outcome of their meeting seemed positive.

"Forget that, be glad he doesn't talk to you about girls."

"Oi you! mind your mouth." Naruto scowled.

"Uchiha-san, we must arrange a meet soon, to organise the meeting for the clan leaders."

"Sure, no problem. As quick as we can get it out of the way." Sasuke said. It seemed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. But Hinata was sympathetic from what Neji had always told her. The other clan correspondents were far older than Neji and Sasuke, and they didn't seem to take them very seriously. At least together they could work on a similar wavelength. And from what she had seen them do, Sasuke and Neji were far better at what they did than any of the older equivalents in other clans, even with their advantages of experience; they could not match raw talent and genius.

Yes this meeting seemed likely to turn out positive.

She was glad.

0 0 0

1 town - Konohagakure no machi (usually you hear Konohagakure no satoo, which means the village of Konoha… machi mean town, and seeing as this Konoha is modern I thought it was more appt for it to be a town)

2 Informal affectionate form of brother

**Authors note: please read this part before attempting to murder me for Sasuke's horrible OOC in this chapter…**

Sasuke is acting very strangely and _VERY _OOC in the scene between him and Hinata revising. This is not an 'omg I'm in love with this shy stranger….' No not at all. Yes there will be sasuhina to follow. But it's just the start of a friendship. Remember Sasuke does not usually meet many girls that don't see him as a piece of hawtness on legs… thus why he is glad she likes Naruto. It means her kindness towards him is genuine nice-ness. Also mainly Sasuke is OOC because he's partially stoned… yes… stoned. Sasuke is a perfect student, and perfect son and a downright boring goody two shoes. But he's still an adolescent looking for ways to break free. So if that means he can let go of his by-the-book life for just for an hour or two then I guess he'll do just that.

**Character speech traits…**

Neji and Sasuke- "pleased to make your acquaintance, I hope you will take to me well." This second bit sounds strange doesn't it? Its cause there is no real translation for 'dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu' which is an extremely polite introduction phrase. Seeing as they are both noble and well mannered they use this. I was going to write, 'please look after me', because I think that's closer, but it sounds…. Horribly wrong…

Hinata says 'you know' a lot in my fics. It's mainly because when I write these fics I think of them speaking in Japanese, but I tend not to use too much Japanese vocab in the fic itself… so I translate as best as I can. (also because if I use the Japanese constantly it sounds too cliché… I like to deviate a lot of times) so when Hinata says 'you know…' it's the same as when she says 'ano'. That's not a direct translation as such, it's more of an equivalent.

I don't know how to translate datte bayo… lol it's too complicated.

Naruto refers to Sasuke as Teme… which initially just means _you_… but somewhat informal and impolite… so no "oi bastard!" So much in the fic from this point… just a lot of "Oi you!"s.

**Other random shite**

Neji's hair is not how it is usually shown. Refer to Naruto manga main title page of issue 85 labelled 'Konoha's finest' with Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Neji in suits. Neji has his hair slick back into a tight low ponytail most of the time.


End file.
